


Tension

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could do some very naughty things on this desk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fault. Kerrsclub told me that Finn get’s a naughty look in his eye when he looks at Alicia’s desk and that got me started. NAUGHTY kerrsclub!! Anyway - I take no responsibility for this PORN! Blushing again…

Alicia woke up with a start. Her head was face down on her desk and there was a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. She sat upright. Finn was beside her leaning against her desk.  
“Are you OK?”  
“Fine – I just dropped off – I think.” She went to stand up – too quickly and lost her balance.  
Finn caught her and turned her round to sit on the desk beside him.  
“Careful. There you go. Sit for a minute.”  
“Thanks. I’m a bit lightheaded.”  
“It’s 2am – everyone’s gone – even the cleaners. I saw your car in the parking lot when I was leaving and just thought I ought to check you were OK.”  
“Thank you. That’s sweet of you. I’m fine.”

Alicia wasn’t fine. She was very aware of being so close to Finn. They had never been totally alone together and she found it unnerving. His tie was off and the top of his shirt was open. Alicia had never seen him ‘undone’. Their hands were side by side on the desk – barely touching. He crooked his little finger over hers.  
“If you fall I’ll catch you.” He said as he smiled at her and she remembered the same conversation.

Alicia could feel the warmth of his arm against hers and she smelt the spicy scent of his after-shave. Her breath quickened a little and Finn noticed. He sat taller than her and looking down he could see the swell of her breasts in her blouse as she breathed more deeply. He was pretty sure his closeness was affecting her. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he had to be absolutely certain of the timing. He decided to keep things light and flirty so that he could explain anything ‘off limits’ as a joke if he was wrong. 

“Alicia you seem a bit flustered – are you sure you’re OK?”  
“Yes of course – I’m good thank you.”  
“You just look very – tense.”  
“I’m just a bit a woozy from waking up so suddenly.”  
“OK. I thought for a minute that I might be making you nervous.”  
She blushed. “No of course not.” She was annoyed with herself for being so obvious.  
He whispered her ear. “You’re not worried about being alone with me are you?”  
“No! Why should I be worried about that?”  
“Well – we’ve never really been alone before have we? Are you scared I might _pounce_ on you?” He pretended to pounce as he said it.  
“No I’m sure you would _never_ do anything like that.” Alicia was giggling, she knew he was playing with her, so she tried to hide her discomfort and play along.  
“Aah – but how do you know for sure? After all – you don’t know me that well. I might be a nice guy on the surface but underneath – a _sex crazed monster_.” He faked a bite at her neck and she squealed.  
“Finn!”  
Now he pretended to be offended “So you don’t think I’m capable of being bad?”  
“I… I didn’t say that – I just don’t think you’d _take advantage_ of me.”  
He shook his head. “Alicia you are _so_ trusting – maybe I’ve just lulled you into a false sense of security and I’m just waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of you.”  
“Oh really?” She was trying to keep her cool.  
“Yes, really. Just waiting to make my move and have my evil way with you on your desk!” He was raising his eyebrows just to emphasise he was playing but he was smirking all the same when he saw her flush again. He was certain he could kiss her now but he still held back. He bounced on the edge of the desk. “Your desk is great. I love this desk. It’s very, um, robust, sturdy. It’s definitely big enough. We could do some very naughty things on this desk.” He winked at her. 

Alicia was feeling bolder now – “What naughty things?”  
He thought for moment. “Well – we could start off with some touching – that’s a safe place to start – not too naughty.” He held her hand and lightly and deliberately stroked his fingertips over hers. She held her breath. “That’s not making you tense is it?” She _was_ tense and her main worry right then was that she might moan out loud as she was imagining what could happen.  
“Finn that is not ‘safe’ and you know it!”  
He looked outraged at the suggestion! “Of course it’s safe. I’m just innocently stroking your hand. What’s the problem exactly?”  
“When you touch me like that all I think about is where else you might touch me!”  
“Alicia you have got such a dirty mind. I’m not being naughty at all. It’s all in your head! But if I stroked you here – that might be a bit naughtier…” Finn stroked her cheek and a finger grazed slowly over her mouth tracing around her lips. Almost instinctively Alicia opened her mouth as he stroked her lips and just to confirm that she wasn’t afraid of this anymore – she touched his finger with her tongue and then gently sucked the tip. Finn watched fascinated as her mouth opened. He felt her tongue and that slight touch changed everything between them. 

The mood suddenly changed. His eyes were different – they were piercing into her. Finn was absolutely sure now and he wasn’t going to miss his cue. He leant in to kiss her. She was almost shocked that he had finally made a move but she quickly caught up. He tugged at her lips with his and then his mouth was on hers. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips and opened her mouth to invite him in. His tongue tickled against hers at first and then he kissed her more deeply and passionately as she reacted. Alicia felt her whole body waking up to him and she knew that she was wet already. He kissed her neck and down her cleavage, unbuttoning her blouse as he went. He didn’t bother undoing her bra - he just pulled it down over her breasts and kissed the exposed skin and her hardened nipples. She was undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt – kissing any part of him she could reach. She undid his belt and zipper – feeling over the trail of hairs on his stomach and down into his boxers and he groaned as she gripped his cock. He pushed her back onto the desk and pulled off her panties. He undid her bra and for a second he stood back to enjoy the view. Up until half an hour ago they had only touched in handshakes or the brief touch of hands on his sofa - now she was lying naked on the desk wanting him - **and** stroking her hand firmly over his cock! 

“Slow down.. I need to …” Finn found what he was looking for in his wallet although Alicia wouldn’t have cared if he hadn’t, she was so desperate for him.  
She helped him ease the condom on and into her. She lay back on the desk while he stood and held her hips as he moved inside her. When he came close he slowed and leant back just enough to get exactly the right position to stroke her g spot as he thrust. She came quickly after that with a loud, satisfied groan and the spasms around his cock made him come with one last thrust. He fell forward onto her panting – kissing her as passionately as his lack of breath would allow.

After a while they recovered. Finn sat up slightly and rested on his elbow, looking down at Alicia. He was smiling wickedly. “Now THAT was very naughty – you totally took advantage of me.”  
“You started it!”  
“What me? What did I do?”  
“You did that lip stroking thing.”  
“Well you **sucked** my fingers!!” Then he seemed to remember something. “Damn!” Finn hit his forehead with his palm.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We missed out the foreplay – and I LOVE the foreplay. I had some really naughty foreplay in mind.”  
“You did? I guess we both got a bit – carried away - but we could have some… _after play_.”  
“Mmm – I like the sound of that.” He whispered as his hand slipped down her body and between her legs. He flicked his fingers over her clit and into her and she sighed. He felt that she was still wet.

“Actually let’s just skip it.” Finn said abruptly as he flipped her over on the desk. She screamed and laughed. “What about the foreplay?” Alicia was lying draped over the desk, face down, with her arms above her head with just her high heels left on.  
“Later – I promise.” He said as he pushed into her. He held off as long as he could but she was groaning so loudly it was making him crazy. When he came he turned her onto her back again. He ignored the taste of rubber and licked into her. She was moaning with each breath she exhaled. He teased her with his tongue until she was squirming and begging. When she came he felt the fluttering contractions on his tongue and gave her one last lick before he pulled himself next to her.

Finn held her hand as they both lay back on the desk to recover. Alicia was wondering how she would ever get any work done at her desk again without thinking about what they had just done. Not that she ever wanted to forget. He pulled himself up on one elbow again and stroked his hand over her body before hugging her close. He was nuzzling against her neck.

“I’m so glad we’ve got that over and done with – no more sexual tension”. Finn was joking.  
“Actually – I am still a bit tense.”  
“I can help you with that – after all I did promise. I always keep my promises.”


End file.
